


Forever and Always

by Gal2Bie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Pain, Sad Ending, Sad Romance, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal2Bie/pseuds/Gal2Bie
Summary: Nicole and Waverly's marriage has been tested. Find out what will they have to face and how it will end.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has been on my mind for so long, it’s a song inspired storyline. From Tears in Heaven song. If you don't like sad ending, please I don't advice you to read it. I am not a pro writer so please bear with me. Thank you for reading and commenting.

Its been almost 5 years since I Waverly Earp is diagnose with severe coronary artery disease with scarred heart tissue from a heart attack. Its also been almost 5 years that my wife have been waiting for a match heart donor to do the heart transplant. It’s the only way I will be able to live more. My condition had worsened as time goes by. I am confined in the hospital for a year now. I know how hard this is for Nicole. Instead of going straight to our home after duty, she goes to the hospital for me. Its like the hospital is our home. Nicole only comes home to take shower, and feed CJ. Wynonna, Doc and Alice goes to the hospital to visit me. Mostly Wynonna stays with me while Nicole is on duty. She updates Nicole every hour, because that is what my wife requested. I hate to admit, but I am getting weaker and weaker and the doctor already told them that I only has a month to live. How did I find out? Well, I asked my doctor and beg him to tell me honestly what is my chances of living if I haven’t got a donor. The fact that I can only stay alive is for a month, I felt scared. I don’t want to die. I can’t. I still have a lot of things I want to do. I want to have a family with my wife. We both want to have kids. Yeah, kids. I wanted 2, but she said she wants 6. Her reason is because she wants to build a basketball team. She will teach them basketball, softball and other sports she knew. It doesn’t matter to her if we have all girls as or boys as long as they look like me. When she said that, I really laugh at her, but a good laugh. I don’t want to die because I want to be with my wife forever. Nicole told me she can’t and don’t want to accept that fact I am dying so she did everything to help me find a heart donor. She emailed big hospitals and donation center for help day and night. But still, until now she is empty handed. Today just like the usual, I watched the wall clock turn 7pm. I know her shift ended and probably on her way to me, so I feel excited to see her. Even though we see each other everyday. I just can’t get over her. Well, can you blame me? I have a super loving and caring wife that no one can ever replace. Everyday is a battle for me to stay alive. I can’t stand without the help of others because when I try to get up, I feel dizzy and nausea. The chest past is also getting worst. The doctor said that the medicines are no longer effective on me that is why I needed to have a heart transplant before it’s too late.  
“3..2..1!” I counted and my room door click open. Revealing my beautiful wife. Just like she does everyday, she has this dimple smile plaster on her face. Smiling brightly at me. I know that it is just a façade, because she doesn’t want me to be sad. It’s one of the things I love about her. She always makes me feel safe, love, secure and no fear when she is around. I always love it when she tells me Everything will be Alright even though we knew it will not be, but still it makes me feel she is telling the truth. Oh God! I wish miracle do really happen, because I badly needed one. I don’t want to die. I can’t.   
“Hey!” She greeted me first. I look at her and smile.  
“Hey you..” I said and her face suddenly turns worried and rush to my bed. Before I can ask her, what is happening I felt her palms on each side of my face and her thumb wipe my tears away.  
“Baby, why are you crying? Are you in pain? Tell me?” Oh God, how did I get to lucky to have her in my life? She is one of the best things that ever happen to me.  
“No..Nothing..Im good…its just that something came into my eyes..Hehehe..Nothing to worry about..How are you? How’s your day?” I manage to say. I am getting emotional everyday I am with her mostly after we found out that my days are only counted. She leans kiss me full on the lips.  
“You scared me. Are you sure you are okay? Do you want me to call the doctor?” She asked me again, my smile grew wide and she pout. She’s really cute.  
“I am perfectly fine, baby. Trust me. I a-” I couldn’t complete my sentence when an extreme chest pain suddenly occurs. I clutch my chest. Its really painful. I grab Nicole’s arm for support. I can hear her calling my name countless of time. Until everything turns black. I don’t know how long I passed out, but I woke up seeing Nicole and my doctor talking. Their back is facing me so they don’t know I am awake. I decide to close my eyes and just listen to them.  
“Mrs. Haught, your wife’s condition is getting worst. If she will have another extreme chest pain worst comes worst she will be deliver to emergency. She needs the heart transplant before it’s too late for us to save her.” I heard my doctor said.  
“But we don’t have matches yet. If only I could do the last option. Oh God..what should I do? I can’t lose her. I will die if I lose her.” My heart broke hearing my wife said those words. I don’t want to die too, baby. God, if you are hearing me everyday. All I want is to have a happy normal life. All my life I become good to all even though they are bad to me, but why is it me who has this type of situation? Why not those who are bad and evil? I don’t really understand why it has to be me? Please spare me my life. I can’t leave my family behind. They need me. Please. Have mercy on me. Help me have your miracles. After the talk they had, I heard the door open.  
“Let me know if she had another attack. Have a good night Mrs. Haught.” I heard the doctor said and left the room. I open my eyes and was caught by Nicole’s brown eyes. Loving eyes.  
“Hey” I weakly said to her. She smiles.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Good. What did the doctor said?” I asked her.  
“He said you should not stress out yourself and get some rest, baby.”  
“Is that all?”  
“Yeah. You know what? Im hungry. What do you want to eat? I’ll grab something at the hospital canteen.” She lied, but I know why she does that. So I just let it slip. I smiled.  
“okay..maybe a soup?”  
“Okay, I’ll get you a soup. I’ll be back. Okay?” She walks closer to my bed and leans down to give me a peck on the lips before she left. After quiet some time, Nicole and I talks about our day. Laughing all night. Until her police radio went on. She is being called at the station and needed her service. She bids me goodbye.  
“Don’t wait for me, baby. Okay? I want you to sleep and have a rest. When I am done there, I’ll be back here and watch you sleep. Okay?” She said and I nod.  
“Please be careful, okay? Wear your safety gear. Because if not and Nedley reported to me that you are not following the safety measure, I will be mad at you. Understand?” I said and pout at the end. I earn a hearty laugh from her.  
“YES, MA’AM!” She said loud and clear with matching a salute. We both laugh at her antics. Then she leans down and gives me a full mouth kiss, that takes longer than before. If only she is not on call, she will not break from it.  
“Sleep well, baby. I promise. I’ll be back. Have a good night. I Love You.” She said after she pulled from our kiss.  
“I will. I need to see you unhurt when I woke up. Okay?” I replied.  
“YES MA’AM!” she did the salute again and smile. She walks towards the door, and when she is about to close the door, I called her.  
“Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I do Love you so much.” She looks at me with her dimple smile and loving eyes.  
“Waverly Earp Haught, I do really Love you more. Bye!” she said and left me a flying kiss before she close the door and left.  
At the bank robbery scene….  
Nicole arrived at the scene and the police departments are exchanging fires with the gangs inside. Wynonna, Doc, and Robbin are all in there. They got an information that the gang has snippers in positions. So, the other police are on their heels to catch those snipers. The enter buildings near the area. After an hour of shooting range, few of the police men are down. While the gang who rob the bank are all dead. They caught 3 snipers too.  
“Sheriff Haught, everything is clear. We capture them all.” Loonie reported. As he approaches her on her patrol car. They are ready to leave the area when they heard a shot. Everyone looks around and see Nicole on the ground. Blood flowing under her head.  
“NICOLE!”  
“SHERIFF HAUGHT!” They all called her name. Wynonna rushed to her side crying.  
“HAUGHT!..SHIT!.NICOLE!..You can’t die. NICOLE!” tears are running down her cheeks as she shook Nicole’s upper body. Nicole’s eyes is wide open and she’s coughing blood, her chest is raising and falling in not a normal state.  
“Wa..wav..waver..ly..” she utter as she takes her last breathe.  
“NICOLE!..” Wynonna cries and the medic team rush to her side and check on her pulse. But the woman who check on her shook her head.  
“I’m sorry. She’s dead.” She confirms.  
“NO!..SHE CAN’T BE DEAD!..YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR!” she pushed the medic woman away from Nicole. She lifts the sheriffs head and tries to shake her more.  
“HAUGHTSHOT!..YOU CRAZY..NICOLE! WAKE UP!..YOU CAN’T DIE!” she is desperate to make her friend comeback to life. Doc her husband rush to her and stops whatever she is doing to Nicole. She detached Wynonna from Nicole and signal the medic team to get Nicole. They did what they need to do. Nicole is place on the stretcher and put on the ambulance.  
“DON’T YOU FUCKING BRING HER OTHER THAN THE HOSPITAL!” Wynonna warns them and they followed the raging woman. Upon arriving at the hospital, Nicole is rushed to ER, the doctor who is assigned to Waverly is also the doctor who assists Nicole. He is surprised at the event. He was just talking to the sheriff awhile ago, now she is lying on the operating table dead on arrival. He can’t do anything to save the woman anymore. He reported to Wynonna and Doc, that Nicole is already dead on arrival. Wynonna cried hard. Her knees gave up. Good thing Doc is there for her.  
\-----  
I heard my room door swings open slowly. Revealing my wife. I smile.  
“You came back!” I happily said.  
“I told you, I’ll be back.” She response and smiles back. She closes the door and come closer to my bed. She took my hand and she caress it.  
“Your hands..they are cold…are you cold?” I asked as I noticed it.  
“I am your bonus blanket, so why would I feel cold, Baby?” she asked me back. I smiled upon hearing her said the word bonus blanket.  
“Yeah, you are my bonus blanket. Anyway, since you are here. Care to join me in bed? I need my bonus blanket.”  
“Of course, baby.” She soon joins me on the bed. She engulfs me with her warmth. I hug her in return.  
“Now I can sleep again.” I said to her. I look up and she leans down to give me a kiss.  
“Yeah, go back to sleep, baby. I’ll always be here for you. Always remember that. I love you, Waverly Earp Haught, forever and always.” She told me.  
“I love you to Nicole Haught.” I replied and dock my head back to her chest. She smelled vanilla dip donut. My favorite. I felt her kiss the top of my head. I felt her hand rubbing my back slowly as it put me to sleep.”  
\-------  
The next day Waverly woke up from her best sleep, but Nicole isn’t there anymore. She thought that Nicole must be at the office early. She felt sad because she didn’t have the chance to send her off to work just like what they always do. When a nurse comes in with her doctor.   
“Mrs. Haught, I have good news for you. You will be getting the heart transplant surgery today. We have a match donor for you.” He announced. The brunette felt happy and relieved upon hearing it.  
“Oh my God!. Thank you Lord. Finally!..Nicole must be happy to hear this…Oh, wait. I think its best if I surprise her, right?” she asked her doctor with happy tears.  
“Ye-yeah..sh-she will be happy you will get the surgery now…so, are you ready?”  
“Oh my god!..I am always ready. Let’s get it done quickly so I can surprise them all. Please don’t tell anyone about it first. I want it to be our little secret.”  
“Sure Mrs. Haught.”  
“But, may I know the name of my donor? Or even the family? I want to thank them after the surgery.”  
“We will let you know once everything is finished Mrs. Haught.” He said and Waverly nods happily. He commanded his nurses to start moving the bed and get in to the surgery room. After few hours of a successful operation, Waverly is now transferred to the recovery room. The doctor talked to Wynonna after it.  
“The surgery is successful. We will be monitoring her for any complications. Her body just needs to adopt the new heart.”  
“Thank you for your hard work doctor.” Wynonna said before looking at her sister sleeping peacefully on her hospital bed.  
“I still can’t believe what had happened to Sheriff Haught. I never expect her to be her own wife’s heart donor. I know before she already did the test, and she passed everything and match with Waverly. But what I didn’t expect is this time will really come. I laugh at her when she told me that she will kill herself to give her wife her heart so Waverly will live more, but she knows her wife will kill her first before that will happen. After she sign the paper that time she told me if ever she dies and Waverly has heart donor, I should not hesitate to donate whatever organ she has that is in good state to save other. Now, I am having a goosebumps realizing everything. When she signed that donor document, I never thought she will be really her wife’s heart donor in the end.” The doctor voice out his thoughts. Wynonna just cried silently. She lost a friend, but that friend saves her sister life. How will she able to tell Waverly that her wife is dead and the heart she has is Nicole.  
“I really don’t know how to explain it to her.” Is all she could say and the doctor hugs her tightly.  
\-------  
It’s been 3 weeks now after my operation. And it’s been 3 weeks that I haven’t seen Nicole. Wynonna, Alice, Doc, Jeremy and Robbin already congratulated me for having a new life. All of my friends visited me too. But, I am not that so much happy because the only person who I want to see and be with is not around. I asked Wynonna and Nedley where is Nicole, they keep changing the topic. I am starting to worry. Did I do something wrong? Is she mad that I didn’t tell her quickly about the heart donor? And speaking of heart donor. My doctor said, that my donor family will meet me next month because they are busy with work matter outside the country. Then tomorrow I will be out at the hospital. I really hope Nicole will be there when I come home. Before the night end, I called Nicole’s number, it rings few times before I am directed to her voicemail.  
“Hey, Nic..baby..tomorrow I will be release from the hospital. And I miss you so much. Where are you? Please call me back. I’m getting worried. I love you.” I ended the voice call and I sigh.  
\------  
Wynonna heard Nicole’s phone rings again for the nth time. Her sister has been calling Nicole everyday since she woke up after her surgery. They haven’t informed Waverly about Nicole. They don’t want to cause trouble at her. The doctor said that her sister is still fragile. She is still adjusting to the new heart she has. They can’t afford to take the risk of getting her into complications. Wynonna kept Nicole’s things at the homestead inside her room. She listens to every voicemail Waverly sent to Nicole. Everytime she ends up crying, just like tonight.  
“Waverly..baby girl..What should I do?” Wynonna asked herself while holding Nicole’s phone.  
“Haughtstuff..please help me..please help my sister to accept the news I am about to tell her soon..” she cried harder inside her room. Alice heard her mom crying and she get inside and hugs her. It pained her to see her mom so sad and crying every night. She is 10years old now and knows a lot of things, she loves her auntie Nicole so much. She is being spoiled by her aunties mostly Nicole because she told her that she has no siblings and that she wants to have her own children soon.  
“Mama..I’m here..Remember what auntie Nicole always say when we are facing problems?” Alice asked and Wynonna looks at her in the eyes.  
“Everything will be alright.” They both said in unison and smile as tears keep rolling on Wynonna’s cheeks.  
\------  
Day after my release I am at the homestead. Nicole still didn’t show up, nor call me back. It’s 8pm already, I’m sure Wynonna and Doc will be home soon. Alice is at her classmate doing project. I decided to go to Nicole’s place, I saw my sister’s door slightly open. I walk through there while dialing my wife’s number. It rings, I grab the door knob of Wynonna’s room and about to close it when something captures my attention. Something is vibrating inside. I got curious so I went in, only to find a phone on Wynonna’s bedside desk. I switch on the light and shock to see that it’s my wife’s phone. I pick it up and slide the green button to make sure it is hers.  
“Waves…” I look up and see my sister with a surprised and scared face.  
“Wyn..wh-why..why you have my wife’s phone?..What’s going on?..Where is she?” I bombard her with questions. She didn’t answer me.  
“WYNONNA!..I AM ASKING YOU!” I shouted at my sister. Soon, Doc is now standing at the door frame near my sister.  
“Waverly..baby girl..please let me explain..”  
“Speak now!” I ordered her.  
“Ni-nicole..Ha-haughtstuff..she..she’s dead.”  
“What? What do you mean she’s de-…Ohh, you gotta be kidding me, Wyn..Hahaha..That’s not a good joke.”  
“She’s telling the truth Waverly. Sheriff Haught is dead.” My whole world crashed when Doc confirm it himself. My knees get weak and I slump at the floor.  
“Waverly!” I heard my sister calls me and rush to my side.  
“Ho-How?..Why?..Whe-when?..Wyn..” I manage to ask, tears are now threatening to fall. I am not looking at her or even at Doc. My sight is focus on the phone in my hand. That has Me and Nicole’s face as her screensaver. The one during my surprise birthday at the hospital. She gave me a surprised celebration there. The picture is where we both kiss on the lips while looking at the camera. Her phone camera. My finger is consciously caressing the phone screen where Nicole’s face is shown.  
“There is a bank robbery the night before your surgery. She was shot in the head by a sniper. We all thought that everyone is captured, but we are wrong. She was dead on arrival at the hospital, baby girl.” While I am listening to my sister, my heart clench slightly. I can’t help it anymore, I let my tears come out. I didn’t speak and just wait for her to continue.  
“Before she died, she calls your name.” Then realization hits me, still not removing my eyes from the phone.  
“I-..Is..is she..is she my heart..do..donor?”  
“Yes, she is baby girl.” My sister confirmed it and that does it all. I cried hard and screamed Nicole’s name. All I felt that time is Wynonna hugging me and overflowing sadness. Now I realized also that what I had experience was just a dream. A dream where she showed up to me that she comes back after her duty call. I didn’t know that it was the last time I get to see her. Then that dream, it was her way to say goodbye to me. It felt so real. Her hug and kiss. The warmth, her smell, her smile, her eyes, her dimples. Everything was surreal.


End file.
